


remember your dam upkeep

by sheepwasfound



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Pining, Roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:13:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29940168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheepwasfound/pseuds/sheepwasfound
Summary: George moves in, and Dream's emotions start leaking.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 84





	remember your dam upkeep

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first dnf fic and first time writing in a long time, but I just couldn't get obliviously pining Dream thoughts outta my head

Dream was used to not being near George. It wasn’t even something he really thought about, because whether they were near or far, he knew he was close to George in the ways that mattered. That was obviously enough. Maybe on rare occasions he might’ve felt like they were missing something, like when he went out somewhere and George couldn’t come with him, but it’s not like he’d been going anywhere for a while now anyway, so it didn’t matter much.

He didn’t expect anything to change when George moved in. It’s not like it had with Sapnap. They’d fallen into the same friendship they’d always been in, just being able to do more things together. But George? George living with them caused a dam Dream had never even known existed to crack, little by little, emotions dripping out so slowly he didn’t even notice it until the floor was already flooded.

***

George suddenly existing in their living room felt a bit like a hallucination at first. Dream was laughing and joking along with his friends, but on another level of consciousness his sense of reality was steadily falling, and he couldn’t get a hold of it. It felt weird as fuck. George being near had been such a long time coming that his brain couldn’t accept it so easily now. He had no choice but to shake his head a little and ignore the feeling harder.

At first he just wanted to stay in the same room as George. He felt a bit like if he was out of his sight for long enough, he’d disappear. The first night, he came up with increasingly ridiculous excuses for all of them to stay up, because the idea of going to sleep alone in his bedroom and the potential of George fading into the void in the meantime was causing a rise of panic inside him.

He couldn’t avoid it forever, though. Late at night he lay in bed, fingers stiff and breathing shallow, and his ears tingled with the effort to hear some sound of George moving in his room, but all he heard was the same ambience the house had had every night before.

The next day was much better. When he saw George in the morning – well, almost afternoon really – he existed fully, voice clear and pores in his skin. Dream’s brain had caught up.

Wanting to be in the same room as George didn’t go away though. Instead of fear freezing him from leaving like the day before, he began to feel a soft pull towards George whenever he went away, and it eased with a small contentment when they were in the same room again. Dream came up with reasons for all of them to do something in the living room, or to eat together, or for him to help George set up something in his room, and then he’d forget to leave, happy to sit on the floor and watch George struggle with setting up a new computer. A laugh would bubble out of Dream at everything George said, his fingers fiddled with anything and everything, and he felt so happy he had to breathe through his mouth to get enough air. _This was his new normal_ , he thought, giddy.

***

The next cracks in the dam were bigger, happening over the course of the next weeks, and Dream started to be vaguely aware of them, on some level of consciousness that he chose not to bring forward. He began to want to be next to George. It was maybe a bit weird, but not that weird.

When George grabbed something from the fridge, Dream was hit with the need to get a drink from there right then, and he crowded next to George, getting a huff and a look in response at his lack of consideration for the one-at-a-time fridge rule that apparently existed in George’s mind. “What?” he said nonchalantly, and George shook his head at him, but he was smiling.

Dream and Sapnap already had their respective sides of the couch, so George had no choice but to take the middle, after much protest. Dream wanted him to lean toward him, to look at him, so he tried his best to come up with funny remarks at the movie. George laughed a lot, and by the end credits that Sapnap was quick to shut off, Dream could tell that George was distinctly closer to his side of the couch, and it gave him a heavy sense of satisfaction. He didn’t want to get up.

Instead of sitting on the floor of George’s bedroom, he’d find excuses to get at his desk, to lean over the back of George’s chair. He used his mouse to show him something, or try to give him tips when playing. He grabbed onto the back of George’s chair and shook it in elation when he won, and George pursed his mouth and complained in the midst of giggles. George’s sleeves brushed against the tips of Dream’s fingers with a hint of warmth.

It wasn’t _weird_. It just felt good, and right.

***

The dam broke in what felt very sudden to Dream, even though objectively it was probably far from it.

They’d been arguing about something stupid, lightheartedly, and George shoved at Dream’s chest to make his point, smirking. (Dream forgot the point.)

He grabbed George’s sides, getting a squeal. He dug his fingers in and George’s knees began to buckle. He kept calling Dream’s name and laughing, and it was like waves of happiness were slamming into Dream.

Somehow they had ended up on the floor, and as he looked down at George’s ugly red face, he suddenly caught up.

He wanted to touch him. Touch his clothes, his hair and soft skin, grab him, anywhere, and squeeze him hard, almost to hurt. George was ecstatic, giggling harder than breathing, kicking his legs in a vain attempt to release his overexcitement. Dream probably wasn’t breathing at all, underwater.

**Author's Note:**

> This was also [posted on my tumblr](https://sheepwasfound.tumblr.com/post/644404203045994496/remember-your-dam-upkeep-1000-words)


End file.
